


Murmur

by orphan_account



Category: Gen-Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the evening pulls the sun down,<br/>And the day is almost through.<br/>Oh the whole world, it is sleeping,<br/>But my world is you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

        Soile was alone in her room, the entire apartment basked in the glow of the bright city lights radiating from above, her curtains swaying in the wind as her window was left open. It was peaceful there, but everything in the girl's head was not. She laid sprawled on her bed, and although it was well into the night, her grey eyes were wide, and she was well awake, her thoughts consuming her like a predator devoured its prey. Her arms were tightly bandaged, blood still seeped through the cloth as she'd not changed bothered to change them yet. It had been an incredible, terrifying day, and she still needed time to process it all, it was just so  _surreal_. It was just supposed to be a normal morning, where she would stop by the mall to pick something up, and then leave as soon as she could, however that never happened. Rather, terrorists took everyone in the building hostage, and massacring a good fraction of them, too, and Soile was lucky she made it out with just a few injuries, most of them being self-inflicted, technically. However, if it weren't for Valo... she might've ended up dead. He saved her life, and in turn, they managed to escape together alive, and while both of them were wounded, she was still grateful they'd made it out alright.

        He was so amazing and remarkable, and she didn't understand why he did so much to make sure she made it out alive. It would've been easier for him to escape if he hadn't been carrying her, but he made sure she was safe above all else, and Soile was so touched, so grateful that he went to those lengths to get both of them out alive, that she wanted to do anything to repay him. Was Kielo right? Was she really in love? Is that what this feeling was? Soile didn't know, but just thinking of Valo made her cheeks rosier, and she felt so overwhelmed with that warm, amazing feeling. She wanted to see his bright blue eyes again, she wanted to get lost in them and she wanted him to hold her like he did back at the mall, and when she got his note, asking if they were still on for Sunday, she was so happy and her heart started pounding, but while he had given her his number, she hadn't even thought to call him, or even text him for that matter. She ran her fingers through her hair, a bit saddened that she had to wait till Sunday for them to actually spend more time together. She let out a sigh and sat up, her bedframe creaking as she got out of bed and made her way towards the window. She pulled the lilac curtains apart and gazed out into the night, the colorful lights radiating from the city seemed magical and almost unreal. She wondered where Valo would be, if he'd made it home alright, or if he was out doing whatever his alter ego did at this time of night. He was injured, but she wondered if that would've ever stopped him on a night like this. She rested her arms on her window sill, her heart full to bursting. Maybe she  _was_ a little bit in love with him. It would make sense. The way they embraced, making her feel so much safer, felt so right, like nothing else was more natural in the world to her. His smile could probably light a dark room, and his eyes were hypnotic in the sense that she would gaze into them and feel lost, like her brain shut off at that exact moment so that the only thing she could focus on was the endless blue sea the lied within them. Soile wanted to see him again, more than anything. He'd saved her life, and that was more than almost anyone else had done for her. It was almost like fate wanted them to be brought together, even in circumstances like a hostage situation. It was an amazing feeling, to think that some higher being aligned these situations so that her and Valo could be closer. Him catching her fall in the library... him finding her just in the nick of time to save her from certain death, it was terrifying, but incredible.

        But... she couldn't get attached to him. The realization dawned on her and she turned around and slunk against the wall, under her window, her head buried in her hands. If she was found by the ones hunting her, then... she'd have to leave Manhattan forever. If Kielo even had a suspicion that their location had been compromised, they'd have to bail, and Soile would never see Valo again. She'd lose the only person she was really close to, the only person she trusted besides her Aunt, and she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to be all alone again, and her heart clenched at the thought.

 

No... she couldn't leave again. She wouldn't forgive herself if she did.


End file.
